The present invention relates to patio and yard furnishings and, in particular, to a fan or umbrella shade assembly having a pole mounted, collapsible fabric shade piece and one or more coupler assemblies for securing the shade piece to a deck system (e.g. railing, floor and/or balusters).
Sun shade devices have been developed for a variety of applications and settings. Some shade devices comprise framed structures having roofs or tops that are permanently or semi-permanently mounted to a site. Other shade assemblies provide open and/or closed-sided tent or gazebo type structures that can be erected to cover appropriate lawn furniture. Still other shade devices provide rigid or expanding and contracting awning assemblies that mount to buildings, recreational vehicles and the like to shade windows and/or doorways against the sun or elements (e.g. rain and snow). Drive linkages fitted to fabric cover pieces extend and retract the awnings.
A variety of other types of sun shade devices comprise cover pieces that are deployed to predetermined open conditions. Other cover pieces comprise collapsible umbrella-like, fabric members that can be collapsed for storage or during windy conditions to prevent damage to the cover piece, such as tearing or ripping of the seams. The latter devices are frequently found in yard or garden settings in combination with picnic tables, café tables, patio tables or sundry types of weighted base pieces. These devices are relatively inexpensive and permit storage during inclement weather or seasons. The poles and/or cover pieces can be replaced as desired or necessary.
An associated pole support is typically supported to a relatively heavy weight table or base piece (e.g. cast metal or water or sand-filled ring) to stabilize the cover piece against wind movement. The pole frequently includes a crank arm and internal pulleys and ropes for controlling the exposure or radial displacement of the cover relative to the pole. Most typically the cover piece is supported to a number of radial stays that rise and fall as the crank arm is manipulated. The pole may also include means (e.g. a hinge) for varying the angle of the deployed cover piece relative to the pole piece. The exposure and/or placement of the cover piece relative to persons shielded by the cover can thus be periodically changed relative to sun movement and/or wind conditions to optimize the shade relative to the users and ambient conditions.
A problem with many of the latter devices and reason for the combination with relatively heavy weight base pieces is that the exposure of the shade cover piece to prevailing winds can cause the cover to collapse, tear apart or lift out of the base support. Detachment of the cover piece from the base support can also injure persons seated in the vicinity of the shade device.
The shortcomings of the foregoing collapsible shade assemblies to wind and updrafts particularly exist on bluff-side properties, elevated decks or balconies of multi-level dwellings. Prevailing winds and up draft conditions generally preclude the use of these assemblies by the foregoing home owners or apartment dwellers. The use of any available outdoor balcony or deck amenities during windy conditions thus typically requires that any shade cover piece be collapsed to restrict and/or limit the exposure to prevailing winds which in turn limits the amount of available shade.
The present invention was developed to provide a shade cover assembly that is particularly adapted to prevent detachment of the shade cover and support pole. The assembly is especially adapted for use with deck, patio and balcony settings. The assembly includes a shade cover piece constructed of an appropriate UV and weather resistant material. The shade cover piece is formed to a partial or full circular shape and is supported to a pole. The support pole can provide a mechanism for collapsing or extending the shade cover piece to a maximum open condition. The support pole can also include a hinging mechanism to permit adjusting the angle of the shade cover piece relative to the support pole.
Associated couplers or clamp pieces secure the support pole and shade cover piece to a railing system at the mounting site. Fasteners are particularly disclosed that retain the shade cover and support pole to the rails, deck boards or balusters of a railing system found at a typical deck, patio or balcony. The fastener mechanisms include channel pieces that capture rails, floor boards or balusters and associated collar couplers that contain the pole support. Upon mounting the channel pieces to the rails, balusters and/or deck boards and interlocking the support pole to one or more of the fasteners the support pole and shade cover piece are restrained to the railing system and/or deck. The support pole and shade cover piece are thereby securely restrained and anchored to the physical structure of the deck, patio or balcony, even if the shade cover piece is destroyed by wind.